The Fall of a Friend
by ClarinetSHS
Summary: CACW AU A different hero falls at the airport. Follow along as two friends recover and rebuild. On hiatus
1. Ch. 1 This has gone too far

**Chapter One **

**This has Gone too Far**

** I have seen other authors start on this idea (mainly on AO3), but all them were created a while ago**,** not finished, and only had one or two chapters. But it is a interesting idea. This is just about two friends as they rebuild and heal, though I might have a few chapters about the growing bond between Tony and Peter. This is strictly a friendship story and there will only be background relationships at most. This is going to be in third person but it will be through one person. Different chapters might be through different characters depending on how this story goes. Quotes from the movie will be in bold. If are curious and ask I could do scenes in different POV but they would be in different chapters. Also if you find any mistakes or think that the characters are out of character feel free to tell me and I'll try to fix it as well as answer questions in the author notes. I don't own the MCU Avengers. That would be the movie crew and comic book authors. Without further ado I give you The Fall of a Friend. **

**(Rhodey's POV)**

This wasn't meant to happen. The Rouges are giving everything they got while his team is reluctant to seriously hurt those they consider friends. Except for Black Panther, but he is after revenge against Barnes. The latter is attempting to escape with Rogers. Tony follows with Rhodey close behind and Falcon trying to keep them from stopping the super soldiers.

** "Vision, I've got a bandit on my six." **As War Machine flew to the left side of Iron Man, Falcon fired missiles that exploded in front of them. **"Vision, do you copy? Target his thrusters, turn him into a glider." **Falcon managed to dodge and the blast hit Iron Man, disabling Friday and the arc reactor. As he fell, his speed increased. War Machine and Falcon flew after him, but they were too late. A crater formed when Tony hit the ground. Rhodey was the first to land after him. Within seconds the Iron Man faceplate was ripped off. Rhodey's hands shook as he checked for a pulse. It was faint, they need to act fast. Right then Wilson landed and sees the damage done.

**"I'm sorry." **Rhodey lifts a arm and blasts enough to knock him out. He barely hears Vision telling him that medical help was on the way. All he could think of was the recent events. They weren't fighting an enemy, but teammates. They were supposed to be friends, and yet the Rouges didn't care about the injuries they caused.

When the medical team arrived Rhodey couldn't move. He could only watch as they placed a oxygen mask on Tony and connected him to a heart monitor. In his head one phrase was playing over and over. This has gone too far.

**I don't know much about medical procedures so sorry if I left out something.**


	2. Ch 2 Hospitals and Truths

**Chapter Two **

**Hospitals and Truths**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while things have been hectic. So once again I don't know much about medical stuff. I'm going to have Tony's injuries be a bit more severe than Rhodey's because of the effects of the arc reactor and resulting surgeries. This will still be pseudo Rhodey's POV. I will head it when, if ever it changes. With that on to the story.**

As he waited for more news, he couldn't help but replay the last few hours, no days, in his head. On the hospital bed Tony looked smaller than the fourteen year old boy he met so long ago. Sure he knew something like this could happen. In fact he came to terms with the possibility that something might happen to himself when he joined the military. He just never thought that it might happen to his best friend. Certainly not because of those who were supposed to be his friend. His thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing. He looked and saw that it was Pepper calling.

"Hello"

"Hey I heard about what happened. How is he."

"The doctors say that there is some form of paralysis. He was having trouble breathing so they put him on a ventilator until he is stable."

"Call me if something changes."

"Sure thing." When he hanged up, another voice appeared.

"Colonel Rhodes, there is something that you might want to see." A picture of a dead body appeared on his phone.

**" What am I looking at Friday"**

** "A priority upload from the Berlin police."**

** "Fire up the chopper."**

Friday told about Zemo impersonating Barnes and his psychiatrist on his way to the Raft. When he arrived he was greeted by Ross before he was led to the cells. He was able to convince Wilson to tell him where Rogers and Barnes went before he left to help them. He had to make sure Zemo was stopped. Little did he know what would happen in Siberia, and the affect it will have on his friend.


	3. Ch 3 Revelations in Siberia

**Chapter Three **

** So about the Rouges. while I'm team Iron Man I don't really hate most of them. I actually like Bucky and Sam, the latter just has spent too much time with Cap. Natasha and Scott I'm neutral about. I hate Clint in Civil War. I hate MCU Steve and Wanda. This is definitely not Steve friendly, He and Bucky might be the only Rouges that appear. Don't be surprised when I make Disney references in the ANs. I am a huge Disney nerd when it comes to movies and songs, though I will tweek the lyrics to fit the situation. Such as now. Come on down stop on by. hop a quinjet and fly to another Siberian night.**

When he had arrived, he saw Rogers and Barnes at a staircase. After telling them he was there to help, the three men searched the bunker. When they got to a room, they found the dead bodies of the winter soldiers, and Zemo was in a chamber. Then he started to play a video. The date on the video made Rhodey freeze. What the video showed chilled him to the bones.

He watched it, but at the same time he didn't. As he saw the Winter Soldier beat up Howard Stark, he saw a young man bitter towards his father. As he saw the Soldier strangle Maria Stark, he saw a seventeen year old downright mourning the loss of his mother. As he watched, he thought of his best friend looking small in a hospital. Then he an theory came that he desperately hoped was wrong. If he was right, then his friend was lied to by another. Finally he heard Rogers call out.

"Rhodes?"

"Did you know, and don't you dare lie to me."

"Yes."

"And you didn't tell Tony." This was definitely not a question, but Rogers' silence confirms it. He wants to tear him a new one, but he knows that they need to take care of Zemo first. That is what he told them. He confronted Rogers more after they captured Zemo with the help of T'Challa, who happened to have followed Rhodey there.

"Why didn't you tell him."

"I was afraid of how he would react."

"I can't believe I'm saying this but, if you two turn yourselves in I will make sure that you and the others."

"I will help as well," came surprisingly from T'Challa.

"Why?"

"I became so consumed by vengeance that I went after the wrong man. For that I owe Sergeant Barnes a debt."

"We can't come with you."

"They're right Steve we finished what we came here for, now we need to fix this mess." At his friends words Rogers reluctantly agreed.

As he left for home, Rhodey wondered how he would tell Tony the truth of his parents deaths.

**Sorry if the ending seems weird. I can't write fight scenes, and I thought that Rhodey would be outwardly calmer than Tony. Because of this there wouldn't be a need for a fight like in the movie. That and Bucky is the only one that Steve would listen to.**


	4. Ch 4 The Friend's Reaction

**Chapter Four **

**The Friend's Reaction **

** Once again sorry for the wait. Not much to say this time. So this chapter is still in Rhodey's POV, but if you want to see it in Tony's just ask and I'll do it in the next chapter. With that onto the story.**

It's been a month since Siberia. A month that has been busy for Pepper and Rhodey. In the time Tony has not awaken, though he is stable enough that they have taken out the ventilator.

Pepper has been working herself to death trying to keep SI afloat with Tony injured, as well as dealing with the fallout of what the public is calling the "Civil War." With Friday and Rhodey's help, she's been been building up a case against Thaddeus Ross with the information that Tony gathered. With the news about Ross' corruption some have called for the release of Rogers' team seeing this as proof that they were right about the accords. If only that was the only thing the fight was about. Others call for them to be charged for the damage and those who were injured or killed. The UN has stated that Rogers team will have a fair trial, though where it will take place is being debated.

Vision has distanced himself trying to sort out his relationship with Wanda and what happened to Tony. Rhodey doesn't blame him as it was himself who told Vision to stop Wilson, who ducked to avoid the beam which caused Tony to be hit. All of this left Rhodey to keep an eye on Spiderman, which has been hard as Tony was the only one that knew his identity.

If he was being honest with himself he didn't mind all of the work. It kept him from thinking about how to tell Tony the truth. At the moment he wasn't busy, so he went to the hospital with some dread.

*ToaF*

When he got to the hospital, he was met with the welcome sight of Tony awake and talking with Pepper. The former caught sight of Rhodey, and gave a enthusiastic shout.

"Honeybear!"

"Hey look whose awake." He didn't bother to ask how he was doing. One, stupid question, two, he knew Tony would pretend he was ok.

"Yeah, been resting too long, but no one will let me get back to work."

"You need to heal Tony, but the next time I come I'll bring your tablet so you can keep you busy." It is well known that a bored Tony was a scary Tony. The genus pouted but was satisfied with the thought of getting his tablet.

To say that Rhodey was conflicted would be an understatement. He wanted to wait to tell Tony about Siberia, but he knew that if he did he wouldn't be much better than Rogers. The look in Pepper's eyes showed that she knew what he was thinking.

"Well sorry to cut this short but I need to get back to work. See you two later."

"Bye Pep." They both answered.

"Alright Sourpouch spill. Why the long face?"

Sitting down, he looks Tony in the eyes. "I need to tell you something." As he told him what happened, he watched as Tony begins to close off. When he was done Tony nods.

"Thank you for telling me. Can you leave, I'm a little tired." Rhodey understood what the genius was doing and that he needed space. As he left, he pretended to not notice the tears that were starting to form in his friend's eyes.

**Sorry if Tony seems a little ooc I can go back and try to fix it if you think it's needed.**


End file.
